storybrooke_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chernabog
An ancient, primordial being of shadow, Chernabog (also known as the Black God, the Incarnation, or simply, the Devil) is the physical manisfestation of evil and darkness. Thousands of years prior, Chernabog ravaged the lands, until he was trapped by the legendary sorceror, Yen Sid, and sealed within Bald Mountain. Appearance Chernabog's can change his appearance at will, but his true form, is a massive being of darkness, with demonic horns and wings. His true form is so large, his folded in wings form the peark of Bald Mountain. Personality Being the incarnation of evil itself, Chernabog is completely, and totally evil. However, unlike other villains, Chernabog does not do evil for power, wealth, or other forms of personal gain, but simply because it amuses him. His reasoning is that he already has all the power in the world, and that he should not waste his time trying to get more. Highly intelligent, and very patient, while trapped in the mountain, he relies on his powers of suggestion and influence to take reap chaos on the realms. His imprisonment in Bald Mountain, gave Chernabog some perspective, and he became less interested in directly attacking people, and instead became interested in manipulating them. Incredibly sadistic, Chernabog enjoys watching conflict escalate between each other, and takes a sick pleasure watching people turn against themselves. He views humans and others as nothing but insects beneath his finger, that he can toy with, and destroy as he sees fit. Powers and Abilities As a deity, Chernabog is unfathomably power, embodying dark magic itself. He is said to be so powerful, that at full strength, anything he wills, happens. He possesses the power to raise the souls of the damned, and control them, and is also able to create demons. Chernabog is capable of traveling between realms freely, and can project his mind in the form of a ghostly being made out of darkness. Aside from his godly powers, Chernabog is also very strong physically. His sheer size, gives him the strength to uproot entire castles with his bare hands. His wings also grant him flight. Chernabog, however, has a critical weakness: sunlight. Since he represents darkness, light, which drives away darkness, is harmful to him. Exposure strips him of his power, leaving in vulnerable. Also, his prison in Bald Mountain prevents him from emerging to threaten the world. History Chernabog's origins are a mystery. According to him, he was present when the world first came into existence, though its possible he was lying. Regardless, he existed before even the Dark One, when he antagonized the world with his power. Chernabog's shadow reached every realm, including Wonderland, and in each, he would sow, and inflict chaos, and destruction on the people. Eventually, Chernabog was defeated by the sorceror Yen Sid, who imprisoned Chernabog inside Bald Mountain with chains made from his own life force. Despite all his power, Chernabog could not break the chains, and was forever locked away in his mountain. Once a year, however, on the anniverasy of his sealing, in what came to be known as Walpurgis Night, the seal briefly weakens. While not enough for him to fully break free, Chernabog is capable of partially emerging, where he spreads his shadow across the land, summoning dark spirits and demons to his mountain. There, he corrupts them further. Why he does it is unknown. On one Walpurgis Night, instead of drawing in dark souls, Chernabog split off a piece of his own, and threw it into the wind. The power manifested into the form of a dagger, which lead to the creation of the Dark One. Category:Characters